


i want pure quality love (more than fine print)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: BDSM AU [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, No Smut, Sex Toys, Sub Brian May, Switch Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian decides to buy a few things for the bedroom, some of which he hasn't tried before. Thankfully the boys are supportive.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: BDSM AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	i want pure quality love (more than fine print)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! It's kink week! That's fun, can't wait to see what everyone comes up with!  
> This is technically fulfilling lingerie and double-headed dildo, as prompts!  
> Please enjoy this next installment of my BDSM AU  
> ***   
> Due to a conflict with the host's behavior, I have removed all of my works from the kin week collection.

Brian is rarely bold. When he gets into the right headspace, usually he has no problems, especially with the soft encouragement of whoever is participating in or leading the scene. Tonight, though, he has been alone all day begging off the recording session because of the anxiety building in his stomach. If he doesn’t do anything about it, he has a feeling it is going to spiral

Except he hasn’t gotten used to being able to ask for a scene whenever he wants. Roger rarely lets a scene develop without meticulous planning either way.

He sucks in a deep breath and wanders into their bedroom. The box is on the bed, and it looks innocent enough. The store name is written in gold lettering across the top and it gives no indication as to what is inside of it. Brian lets out a long breath.

At the very least, they’ll enjoy the sight. He hopes.

Gently he picks up the box and slides the top from it. It drops onto the bed softly, and the paper rustles. Actually, Brian doesn’t know that his order was right, he got it seconds before Freddie came bursting into the house yesterday, Brian barely had time to shove it under the bed.

He folds back the yellow-flecked paper and reveals his gift.

Inside are a silver bralette and a pair of short boxer briefs. Both are edged with white lace and bows, but the briefs have a slit for his dick to hang in the open. He coughs and looks towards the door as though they’re going to walk through it. The bralette is made to have a quick release but it is also sheer enough that it doesn’t hide anything. Brian gasps as he feels the silky material.

Carefully, he picks the items up without wrinkling them and setting them to the side. The next thing is the thank you gifts of scented lube and flavored condoms, he sets those aside for Roger’s inspection at a later date. Moving those reveals a third part of the set, a ribbon he assumes is meant for his hair.

Then he reaches for the toys. He lifts out a slightly rigid dildo and strokes it in curiosity. It is larger than he is used to, and that’s including his partner, but the best part about this is that it’s a two-headed one.

Brian isn’t exactly bold enough to ask for _that_ kind of night yet, regardless of how excited Freddie would be to try it with the others watching he wants to try it with only Freddie first.

There should be three more things in the package. He folds back more paper and finally, Brian lifts out the toys and stares at them. His face flushes at the thought of using them. It's almost worst than Freddie’s kink subscription box. He grins at the thought, though they have had some fun times with it.

He examines the cock ring; it looks simple enough to use. The only thing different about it is the sheath that goes along with it, also in the package is the remote that should control the strength of the pulsating or vibrating. Brian isn’t sure there is a difference only that certain things are listed as doing one or the other. This is probably what he feels most confident in using with his partners. He has worn a cock ring and used a vibrator before.

Combining them shouldn’t be too hard to get used to.

Brian sets the ring next to the dildo and picks up the second object. For a moment he thinks they sent him the wrong thing, unsure of what he is looking at when he checks the label at the top of the package. It is the thigh sling that he ordered, and it looks daunting. He is confident that in any of his partners’ hands it won’t be.

Hidden under the final sheet of paper is the last thing that he ordered. It’s a pair of stockings that he knows John will at the very least like ruining. Brian tosses them on top of the outfit. The front door opens and Brian looks at the bed nervously before biting his lip. Brian sucks in a long breath.

They’re always saying that he should come up with ideas as well. Brian nods to himself. It's nothing _weird_ he is asking for.

“Brian?” John calls.

For a moment he hesitates in calling for John, but when he doesn’t hear either Roger yelling or Freddie’s voice he swallows. It should be easier to talk to one of them alone.

“Bedroom!”

A few minutes later John is pushing open the half-closed door. He smiles when he sees Brian. Brian smiles back and wanders over to him. John places a brief kiss on his lips, Brian deepens it and then gets a tiny nip in warning when they break apart.

John stares at him with a tiny smile, “hello to you too.”

“Hi,” Brian grins.

He bounces on his toes waiting for John to notice. One of John’s eyebrow raises and then directs his gaze over to the bed. The second eyebrow raises as well when he sees the bed. Brian shrugs when John looks back at him. He wanders over to the bed and picks up the double-headed dildo and whistles.

“What’s this then?” John asks quietly.

“I thought I might want to try it,” he says, “try a few things.”

John sets the dildo down and picks up the thigh sling but is distracted when he notices the outfit on the other side of the box. He hears John swallow and Brian’s heart rate picks up when he sees John pick up the bralette.

“Oh my,” John grins, “wanna tell us what you have in mind?”

“Can I tell only you first?”

“Of course,” John nods.

Brian sighs in relief, chewing on his cheek. He doesn’t really want to explain this three times but he doesn’t think he can do it with all three of them focusing on him at the same time. John grabs his hand and leads him out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

He sits down while John starts working on putting the kettle to boil. Brian picks at his fingers, stopping when John gives him a sharp look. Only when the tea is steeping does John focus on him.

“So, you went and ordered all of that?”

Brian nods, “yeah. I was mostly looking for a new outfit, but then I saw the other things… and thought they might be fun.”

His voice was soft at the latter part of the sentence but he is proud of himself for at least getting it out. Brian wonders why its harder to talk about his wants with his established partners rather than strangers that are taking him home for a night or doms he has picked up for the week.

“And what did you want to do with them?”

“I thought… maybe we could use them on me?”

John nods, “now or way in the future?”

Brian shrugs. He thinks about how much he would like the stretch from the thigh sling or how he would be a begging sobbing mess from the cock ring. None of those seem like things he has to work himself up to being ready for.

“I know I want to use the er…” Brian coughs, “dildo with only Freddie first.”

“Okay, I’m sure he’d be happy with that sweetheart.”

Brian offers him a tiny smile. The thing he might enjoy most about John is that he rarely asks for explanations unless he feels like he really needs one or he is that confused about the situation. He doesn’t know how John or Roger would take being told that he doesn’t feel comfortable showing off like that yet. Another part of him doesn’t understand why there are only certain things he is comfortable showing off. The lingerie is fine, but he can’t masturbate in front of them.

“The other stuff, I’d be fine with using it when you want to.”

John grins, “okay. I’ll talk to Roger about it too. At least about the type of toys. You know how he gets.”

Brian laughs, “might as well give him the brand names too. I got lube and condoms with the package too.”

“You’ve made his night sweetheart,” John tosses his teabag into the garbage.

“Made who’s night?” Roger calls.

He jumps because he hadn’t heard the door open. Roger walks in, shaking his head and spraying water all over the kitchen. Brian sends him an unimpressed glare.

“Oh, I wondered when the sky was going to open up,” John says mildly.

Brian tosses Roger one of their hand towels. Roger raises it in thanks and wipes the water from his face and hair before shucking off his pants, shirt, and jacket in the hallway.

“We have two bathrooms and a bedroom,” Brian says.

“But then how would you get to see what you’re missing out on?”

He rolls his eyes, “like I haven’t seen it before?”

John snorts.

“You haven’t seen it in twelve hours, which is honestly a tragedy,” Roger grins.

Brian lifts his head up, and as expected Roger gives him a deep but quick kiss before pulling away with a cheeky wink and sauntering over to John. He drops down in John’s lap for a much more heated kiss, which earns him a quick swat.

“What will our neighbors think?”

“We’ll send Freddie to smooth things over with them, they love him anyway.”

He laughs at Roger’s disappointment about not being liked by someone, “but what was this about someone’s night being made?”

“I bought some toys for us,” Brian says, surprising himself, “and they came with samples of lubes and condoms.”

Roger’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline and John’s face looks flush.

“Oh, well,” Roger smirks, as always recovering quickly, “I do love my sex research.”

“We’re researching sex? I’m not even naked yet!” Freddie laughs.

Brian turns around to see Freddie dropping the umbrella in the holder. He is much drier than Rog.

“Oh you’re the one who took the umbrella, you tart,” Roger squawks, “we work at the same place!”

“If you got up earlier, then you could have used it!”

Roger rolls his eyes and shakes his head and mouths ‘liar’ at Brian. He giggles and covers his mouth when Freddie sends him a fake annoyed glare. He waltzes past Roger to plant a messy and noisy kiss on Brian’s cheek. He pushes the skin up so Brian is forced to close his eye and he laughs as Freddie’s trace stubble tickles him.

“Go shave!” Brian whines.

Freddie spends a few extra seconds torturing Brian with the sensation before moving over to John and giving him another exaggerated kiss. Roger drapes himself across Brian’s back, nearly knocking his cup over, which is going to be too strong because Brian forgot to take his teabag out of it. He wrinkles his nose.

“The betrayal,” Roger sighs, “you still love me, don’t you Bri?”

“Of course,” he replies.

Roger pulls away and squints his eyes, “that didn’t sound sincere.”

Brian shrugs, “I meant it.”

Roger hums and resumes his position across Brian’s back, occasionally pacing feather-light kisses over the bruises they left there previously. That, of course, starts Roger’s searching to see if there was anything out of sorts with him. Brian lets out tiny sighs at the familiar routine. When Roger starts stroking his hair he leans back into his stomach and looks up.

“I’ll fall asleep if you keep that up,” Brian replies.

“Our bed is covered,” John says gently.

“Oh, right,” Brian flushes.

Freddie perks up from where he was raiding the fridge, “covered with what?”

John snorts at the leer, “Bri got adventurous on us.”

“Oh?”

Brian gives a tiny nod, he doesn’t want to disturb Roger’s tiny pets. Freddie sets his drink on the counter before exiting the kitchen rather hastily. Roger raises an eyebrow.

“I have to say, I’m curious.”

“You’ll like it,” John says, “nothing sharp and or pointy.”

“We have to clean them before we use them.”

“Naturally.”

Freddie returns a few minutes later. Brian is basically asleep against Roger, who has kept up his rhythmic stroking. He didn’t realize either how much he liked the sensation or how tired he actually was.

“Oh Brimi, you little minx!” Freddie coos.

Brian opens one eye and tries his best for a lascivious grin, but he is sure it looks nothing like he wanted it to, much too content to be horny.

“I have to say, that outfit will look divine on you,” Freddie says, “and your hair tied up and away from your face, mm.”

His face heats up. Freddie looks excited with the prospect certainly. John hasn’t lost his interest since seeing the toys at first and now he can see Roger’s pupils growing larger at the thought. Brian himself might have been interested if he wasn’t so sleepy right now.

“We can hoist those beautiful legs over your head and – are you falling asleep on me?” Freddie pouts.

“Mm, blame Roger.”

“Hey!”

Brian closes his eyes because Roger doesn’t actually sound upset. Instead, he pushed into his palm like a cat.

“I cleaned off the bed, Brimi.”

He waves his hand in acknowledgment. Going to bed would mean getting up from his spot here. It would also mean stopping Roger’s petting and he really doesn’t want to stop that.

“Go on, then,” Roger leans down to kiss near the corner of his eyes, “take a nap, we’ll wake you for food late.”

“I’m going to the couch,” Brian counters.

Mostly because he loves having his boys around him as background noise, but that is a confession for another day. The couch is also closer and comfortable enough for a quick name. He assumes it’ll only be an hour before they’re waking him up either way.

“Then maybe we can try that cute little outfit on?” Freddie says.

“Can’t you just fuck me slowly?” Brian replies his voice heavy with relaxation.

He is getting closer to dozing off which means that he probably should move.

“I think we can make that work,” John replies, “but go nap now.”

Brian grumbles as he stands, grabbing Roger’s hand and dragging him towards the living room. He feels Roger give a token resistance before giving in and following him.

“Am I only a head-scratcher to you?” Roger grumbles.

“Currently, yes.”

He drops down on the couch next to Roger, laying his head on the admittedly uncomfortable thighs of his drummer. Brian nuzzles down into the skin, glad that Roger hadn’t gone to get dressed yet. It’s a nice feeling to sink into the smell of warmth. Roger’s fingers scratch lightly.

“Love you, Brimi.”

“Love you.”

He lets out another long sigh and lets the worries of the day fall away from his shoulders. Brian knew they would be encouraging and excited about his suggestions, but knowing and seeing it happen are two completely different things.

A few pots and pans are rattling in the kitchen as Freddie and John argue about what they’re going to make for dinner. Brian lets sleep take him and he dreams about how the boys would react once they finally see him in his outfit. Part of him wishes he was talented enough to set up the thigh slings by himself to give them the full effect, but then again he is sure that they would enjoy setting it up for him.

John would kiss up his thighs as he secures the straps, leaving tiny bite marks around where they wrap around his skin. Roger would give a running monologue about what they were doing, making sure that everything was done properly and slowly. Freddie would keep kissing his lips and stroking him, helping to distract him from feeling that slight tug of uncomfortable vulnerability.

Brian sighs happily.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought we were going to have smut in kink week for seven days? Clearly, I am a rule breaker. As always, leave your thoughts and feelings below, or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
